


Notice Me Munakata

by KissMyAnthea



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mikoto gives no fucks, Misaki you ass, Slight OCC in Saru, Stalker Munakata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the ways you don't get Munakata to notice you. Apparently, Saru needs a book on this and Misaki needs a "how not to throw your friend under the bus" book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Munakata

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more for giggles than legit plot to actually exist. Anyway, enjoy.

It was irritating to watch the stupid monkey fail at talking to his- dare he say, senpai. The redhead watched as Saru accidently hit the fourth year in the face with one of his books. The said fourth year was none other than Munakata Reisi, the president of the student body. Going stiff, the shorter black haired male stayed quiet as the older handed back his books with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose under the bridge of his glasses. Of course, it was Misaki to the rescue. The red head took the books and thanked the male before dragging Fushimi to their homeroom class. It took a few minutes for Fushimi to gather that he just harmed the student body president with his books. His hand tugged at his hair letting the items in his arms fall with a loud thud.

“I just harmed the student body president!” He shouted in absolute mortification. Misaki winced at the sudden outburst.

“And you didn’t even apologize,” the redhead added making Fushimi nearly hurl over and die for sheer humiliation.

“Cool it. You can just apologize at p.e. You both have the same teacher. And regardless you change in the same locker room.” Misaki brought up snacking on his rice balls.

“That’s next,” Saru spoke still a little traumatized.

“Relax champ, you’ll be alright.” The male said smiling. “Hey where is your lunch box?”

Then was the second time today that Saru wished that he was dead. The raven male didn’t even notice that he picked up the wrong one. Instead of his name and the usual burgundy wrapping it was blue with Munakata’s name on it. The male fell down on his knees nearly crying, why was things like this happening to him today? The redhead grinned and shook the blue box around,insisting that Saru go return it to the fourth year. Misaki wouldn't just throw his best friend under the bus, oh wait, yes he would. He helped the younger up then pointing to where munakata’s class was. Luck for him it was literally right next door to their class, however that gave Saru zero point two seconds to figure out what to say to the man. 

Misaki pushed Saru into the class and ditched him in their with all the other fourth years. It was like he was the prey and the older students the hunters. Saru took brave steps towards his senpai before dropping the box on his desk to snatch his and leave slamming the door shut on his way out. He huffed right outside the door, he nearly screamed when the sliding door was opened with the tall fourth year staring at him.

“Thank you for returning my lunch Fushimi,” Munakata said with a smile, making Saru’s heart melt into mush.

“Um, sure. How do you know my name?” Saru asked confused.

“Your box says.”

“Oh.”

A moment of silence.

“Okay bye,” The raven says quickly before diving back into his own class.

He was staring holes into Misaki's soul. In the dark haired male's mind he had killed the redhead over ten times. Misaki was the worst best friend in the world. At least he spoke to his crush, almost spoke to his crush. P.e. did come after lunch. Exiting the classroom he made sure to avoid a certain amethyst eyed male- even though he’d see him in the locker room anyway. With his head kept down he hoped that dear ol' senpai wouldn't notice him, however, he did. Munakata wasn't blind to see that the younger was avoiding, and he certainly wasn't one to pry to find out why. A small section in his brain decided to drop all his morals and find out why the younger was avoiding him. His friend Mikoto knew better than to get in Munakata's way. When he was determined, Munakata didn't care how many times he had to say the redhead was right. If he wanted to know something he was going to find out one way or another. 

Cutting through the crowd of students, he followed the younger to the locker room. Stalker much? Maybe, but the tall amethyst eyed male didn't care. Before Fushimi had a chance to walk through the double doors, a hand clamped itself to his thin arm. The hand then jerked him back to the side of the white building making him come face to face with the third year male. He tried so hard to hide his blush. 

"Can I help you?" Saru asked playing his asshole attitude towards his crush. 

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"It's been one hour and we aren't friends, so by technicality. I am not avoiding you." The shorter said yanking his arm away from the older. "Even If I was. I'm anti-social."

Damn. He got him there. "Then I suppose we have nothing to argue about. My mistake."

After that Munakata slipped away, he did not notice when Saru flipped his phone out to viciously text his best friend what happened.


End file.
